


無法避免的午餐聚會

by xiaozhu300



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaozhu300/pseuds/xiaozhu300
Summary: 提示：「前幾天我們一起睡了，我不知道我們有一個共同的朋友，現在我們彼此見面，這很尷尬，因為我在你睡著時溜走。」——我無法不幫他們寫這個。
Relationships: Riza Hawkeye/Roy Mustang
Kudos: 1





	無法避免的午餐聚會

「莉莎，你今天不舒服嗎？」麗貝卡問她。

_讓我胃裡蝴蝶飛騰的人，正坐在我面前優雅地切著他的牛排。_

「沒事，我很好。」她喉嚨乾澀，不得不喝水掩飾尷尬。

似乎是感覺到她的語氣不穩。羅伊抬起頭來親切地接話，「所以，你最近在做什麼呢？上次見面之後有一段時間沒聯繫。希望一切都還好。」

「還不錯。沒什麼特別的事情發生。」 _除了我們第一次見面是在三天前，而我在你睡著時溜走。_

「哦？」羅伊挑眉。

「不過話說回來，你們是在什麼地方認識？我從來沒聽妳提到。」麗貝卡突然插話。

「那是，在一個有趣的場合，我們相處得非常愉快。」羅伊放下刀叉，伸手拿起水杯，手指在杯側輕敲。莉莎記得那些手指做過更糟糕的事，她不自覺吞嚥。他看著她笑了，「妳說對嗎？」

突然間，三天前的回憶湧現——房間裡的溫度，他們的聲音，他皮膚上的味道。她想尖叫。但她是莉莎霍克愛，一位成熟的成年人。

「沒錯，那天我們聊得很愉快。」


End file.
